Children Of War
by Maeheart
Summary: They are the result of a revolution, sacrifices and a war.


**Children Of War**

First there was Teddy Lupin, he was actually born during the War to Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin. He was named after his grandfather who was tortured to death shortly before his birth. His life started out much like his godfather, Harry Potter's, did. Although he knew of the wizarding world and how his parents died, Teddy was kept in hiding for the first year of his life. With numerous Death Eaters still furious about the death of Lord Voldemort, they would try and hurt any relative or friend of Harry Potter's including his godson. In his first year of life signs of his parents' abilities were starting to show. His hair colour could change when he wanted it to and even when he got angry or upset. And he always seemed to get a bit more animalistic at full moons. Eventually he was taken out of hiding and began life long relationships with the people who knew, and loved his parents.

A year and two months after the birth of Teddy Lupin, Bill and Fleur Weasley had a daughter who they named, Victoire Weasley. She unlike Teddy didn't inherit the werewolf instincts her father had, but she did have some Veela powers although they weren't very strong. Her hair was a strawberry blonde instead of the usual bright red Weasley hair that all of her cousins had. Her younger brother Michael shared the same hair colour as her, as well as getting many looks from the opposite sex. Victoire and Teddy took an instant liking to each other from the moment they met. This grew over the many Christmases, birthdays and various other family get togethers. But it was in Teddy's last year of Hogwarts that the two of them finally realised their affections for each other. This did not go unnoticed by either one's grandmother or Victoire's cousin James. Yet they still tried to keep it a secret until they were caught by Uncle Ron in the tree house.

Fred Weasley came as a surprise to everyone especially to his father, who just thought that his wife was being moody and putting on the pounds. Fred was also a surprise because his Uncle Percy and Aunt Penelope had just had Elizabeth shortly before his presence was announced. His parents George and Katie had not even been trying for a baby because they had been to busy with Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. It was the same for Percy and Penelope who both extremely busy and the Ministry of Magic. Three years after Fred was born, Daniel and Sebastian came along and quickly took the place of being the new mischievous Weasley twins.

Draco Malfoy's marriage to Cornelia Midlock not only surprised the wizarding community because it was secret, but because of their reason for getting married. Cornelia was pregnant with Scorpius who would be their one and only child. Draco didn't scorn his son as much as his father to him, but he made sure Scorpius knew of his 'higher' status, even though Hermione Weasley had eradicated almost every pro-pureblood law and Slytherin was no longer Pureblood only.

At Christmas during their eldest daughter Rose's first year at Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione Weasley announced that they were expecting. This was a surprised to everyone as Hermione had just turned thirty eight a few months earlier. Then in June the next year Violet and Marcus arrived. This annoyed Rose as the attention was now on her younger siblings for being born, and not on her for finishing her first year at Hogwarts. Although her time came for a lot of attention when she got Outstanding in all of her OWL's, beating her own mother's results. Hugo got an even mix of his parents as he liked both Quidditch and reading. This became a problem during his Hogwarts years as he didn't know whether or not he should do extra studying instead of going to Quidditch practice. This decision making still causes problems for him in adulthood.

The whole wizarding world was excited about the arrival of Harry Potter's first child. James seemed to enjoy the public's excitement the moment he was born. Harry swears that James is smiling in the picture that was taken for the Daily Prophet when he was a day old. James also lived for attention just like his grandfather and showed off at every opportunity. Albus Severus on the other hand was quite the opposite. He was shy and easily scared or intimidated especially when his older brother was involved. He was also always asking about his names and he never got a proper answer until he was boarding the train for his first year at Hogwarts. His sister Lily also constantly asked about not her name but her parents. She wanted to know 'Why do you like daddy? His hair's really messy and he talks with his mouthful!' and 'Did you ever like Auntie Hermione daddy? She's my favourite auntie cause really nice, and didn't shout like Uncle Ron did when we got paint on his Auror's uniform!'. Her parents would give her a simple answer just like their friends would to their children. The children of war.


End file.
